Family Tree Maker
| developer = Ancestry.com, Inc. | released = 1989Family Tree Maker: 20-Year Anniversary!, Posted by Tana L. Pedersen on 29 September 2011 in Ancestry.com Site, Company News, Family Tree Maker | latest_release_version = 2012 (29 Sept 2011)Family Tree Maker 2012 Is Here!, Posted by Michelle Pfister, 19 August 2009, Family Tree Maker, Ancestry.com Blog | programming language = | operating system = Windows, Mac | size = | language = English | status = | genre = Genealogy software | license = Proprietary | website = }} Family Tree Maker (FTM) is advertised as "the #1 selling family history software". As with other genealogy software, FTM allows the researcher to keep track of information collected during research and to create reports, charts, and books containing that information. The software was originally developed by Kenneth Hess of Banner Blue Software, which was purchased by Brøderbund in 1995. It passed through the hands of The Learning Company, Mattel, and others before coming under its current ownership. A redesigned Family Tree Maker 2008 was released on 14 August 2007.Ancestry.com Releases Completely Redesigned Family Tree Maker 2008, No. 1 Selling Family Tree Software, Aug 14, 2007, Press Releases, Ancestry.com The 2009 version of the program corrected some of the errors and omissions of its predecessor, and introduced a few new features. Family Tree Maker 2010 claims to further enhance the radical re-design and be more powerful and feature-packed with faster navigation and quicker load times. A version for the Mac was released in 1997, but due to low market demand was discontinued for over a decade. A new version of Family Tree Maker for Mac was finally released on 4 November 2010. Family Tree Maker Version 16 was awarded a CODiE Award in the "Best Consumer Productivity Solution" category in 2006. FTM version history Please press '''show' for more information on past versions.'' ;FTM Merger history * 1984 Banner Blue Software founded by Ken Hess, As the founder and president of Banner Blue Software from 1984 to 1996, I sold over two million copies of Family Tree Maker * May 1997 Brøderbund Software acquired Parsons Technology from Intuit (which included the marketing rights to Family Origins for Windows * August 1998 Brøderbund Software acquired by The Learning Company (which included Family Tree Creator through an acquisition of Mindscape/IMSI. v5 Published * Late 1998 The Learning Company acquired Palladium Interactive (which included Ultimate Family Tree). * May 1999 The Learning Company was acquired by Mattel Incorporated "Barbie").v6 Published * November 1999 A&E Television Networks, Hearst Interactive Media, Mattel, and private equity firms form Genealogy.com, LLC April 2000 v7.5 Published. * February 2001 A&E TV acquired Genealogy.com * Late 2001 Genealogy.com acquired the GenForum message board site, which it had been hosting for a few years * June 2002 Genealogy.com acquired Generations PC product line from Sierra Home * April 2003 Genealogy.com acquired by MyFamily.com * December 2006 My Family.com Inc changes its name to The Generations Network Past products Past genealogy programs. * Family Origins20 November 2009 RootsMagic Essentials, Modern Software ExperienceFamily Origins Newsletter, This will probably be the last issue of the Family Origins newsletter (I hear a lot of you saying "I thought you stopped writing it a long time ago ). As many of you know, we (FormalSoft) have been working on a new genealogy program called RootsMagic which we released in February 2002. Many of you have been using Family Origins since we first licensed it to Parsons Technology over 12 years ago. You have gone through all the company changes with us (Parsons, Intuit, Broderbund, The Learning Co. , Mattel, Genealogy.com)...As of January 2003, Genealogy.com has discontinued our Family Origins program...Genealogy.com Buys Generations, Dick Eastman Online, 25 July 2002 – Archive, Ancestry.comFamily Origins Discontinued, By Kimberly Powell, About.com * Generations Family Tree (Originally called Reunion for WindowsGenealogy.com Adds Generations to its Genealogy Software Product Line, 25 June 2002, Genealogy.com http://web.archive.org/web/20080612115008/http://www.genealogy.com/press-062502.html}}) * Ultimate Family Tree (UFT)[http://www.gensoftreviews.com/?p=368 Ultimate Family Tree (UFT), by Palladium Interactive, Inc. * ROOTS software series by CommSoftROOTS, by CommSoft (Herb Drake/Howard Nurse) was one of the first publishers of series of genealogy software programs, created in the 1980s, and available until 1997. Commsoft released the following, ROOTS89 for the Heath H-8 series of personal computers, ROOTS/M for the CP/M operating system, ROOTS II for MS-DOS, followed by ROOTS III and ROOTS IV. The company also released ROOTS V for Windows along with Visual ROOTS for Microsoft Windows. References External links *Dick Eastman announces FREE German and Swedish versions, June 2013 category:software category:Ancestry.com